Christine
by ToryD
Summary: Modern Day. Erik hires Christine’s father Charles as his private chauffer. Along with Charles and Christine, Ashlynn, Christine’s older very selfish sister move in with the reclusive twentytwo year old millionaire. This will be a real Kleenex story, but w
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**Special A/N Hey everyone, were back….in resposnse to the complaints I received about the new site, I have decided to post in both location for your ease and comfort. So choose the site you like best, I welcome readers on both worlds. **

**A/N Welcome to my new story. This idea came from Terry aka Abear4. She suggested using a variation on the theme of the movie Sabrina. I instantly thought of numerous directions in which this premise could play out. So a very special thank you to Terry for offering me such inspiration. **

Author – ToryD 

**Beta – MJMod**

Christine 

**Chapter 1**

"Now I want you girls to be on your best behavior," Charles instructed his two daughters as he drove through the impressive gates that guarded the Dexter mansion as the rainy Seattle weather opened up with all it's glory.

"Oh daddy," sixteen-year-old Ashlynn whined as she smoothed a wrinkle from her white skirt. "You act as though we have absolutely no manners at all."

Charles looked over at his first-born daughter and gave her a knowing look. "I was very lucky to obtain this position, Ashlynn, and I want your promise to be respectful and polite to Mr. Dexter and his staff."

"Yes daddy," Ashlynn complied with her father's request as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Christine?" Charles called to his thirteen-year-old daughter seated directly behind him.

Several blips and beeps emanated from the back seat as Christine tried valiantly to obtain the top level of Kicking Combat Four.

"Christine!" Charles called out in a firmer tone to garner his daughter's attention.

Christine missed the critical portal at her father's interruption. "Daddy! You've just killed me!" she cried in an irritated tone that caused a slight smile to hover on her father's lips. Christine switched off the game with a sullen face as she had spent the last forty-minutes working her way up to the highest level of the most popular video game out, only to be sidelined at the last possible minute by her intruding father.

"Well, be that as it may Christine, I want your word that you will behave today," Charles instructed, as he looked at her angry little face in the rear view mirror.

"All right," she said with a sigh as she settled back against the seat.

"Thank you," Charles replied as he pulled the car to a stop before the large red brick mansion.

Ashlynn jumped out of the car and looked excitedly all about her. "Look Christine, a pool," she said as she pointed to the direction of the large pool.

Christine climbed out and put her hand held game into the front pocket of her denim overalls. "Awesome," Christine said as she walked over for a closer look.

"Girls," Charles called to bring them back to his side.

"Come on," Ashlynn said grudgingly as they both fell into step beside their father.

"Now remember what I told you about Mr. Dexter's mask, I don't want you to ask about it or to stare at him. Just be polite and answer any question he may ask of you," Charles explained as he ascended the polished marble stairs that led to the massive double door entrance.

"You never did say why he wore a mask daddy," Christine asked as she followed her father.

"Because it's none of my business, just like it is none of yours young lady," Charles admonished her as he rang the bell.

"I'd bet he is horribly disfigured under it, that or he has a really bad case of acne," Ashlynn offered in an off handed manner that had her younger sister dissolving into a girlish fit of the giggles.

"Ashlynn," Charles threw over his shoulder in a fatherly warning.

"Sorry daddy," Ashlynn apologized as she adopted her patented innocent angel look.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Erik, they have arrived," Marie called out to her young employer as she passed his opened study door.

Erik's heart dropped at the thought of meeting new people, especially when those two people happened to be young girls. Inhaling a deep breath, he entered one last piece of code on the game he was currently working on. Pushing himself back from his desk, he rose as he mentally prepared himself for one of the varying reactions he almost always received.

"After you meet with Erik, I will show you to your rooms," Marie offered kindly as she escorted the Daae family through the impressive house.

Christine decided that she liked this housekeeper all ready. The last housekeeper that her father had worked with proved to be a disinterested dried up old woman who hated children, whereas Marie, as she had insisted they address her, was nothing but welcoming.

"Do you know when school starts Marie," Ashlynn asked as they followed the casually dressed Marie down a long hallway.

"I believe that it begins in two weeks dear," Marie responded with a smile.

"Two weeks," both girls groaned in unison for two entirely different reasons. Ashlynn couldn't wait for the new term to begin so that she could start accumulating her much-needed teenage male admirers. Christine on the other hand viewed the two-week period as entirely to short, for she had still several hours of game play needed to become master of her latest game.

"Girls," Charles called to them in a fatherly warning as he shared a knowing smile with Marie.

"Ah, here we are," Marie said as she opened the door to reveal a large state of the art kitchen. "Please have a seat, Erik will be here shortly. Would you girls like some lemonade, I just made it this morning."

"Yes thank you," Ashlynn responded prettily as she gracefully took her offered seat.

"What grade levels are you entering into this year?" Marie questioned Charles' daughters.

"I will be a sophomore while Christine is entering the eighth grade," Ashlynn supplied helpfully.

'Do you know if the middle school's sports teams are any good?" Christine couldn't stop herself from asking.

Smiling Marie placed the tray she had prepared upon the large wooden table. "No, I'm sorry dear, I don't," she replied as she handed Ashlynn a frosty glass of her freshly made lemonade.

"Christine was the sports star at her former school," Charles said in way of an explanation.

Marie smiled at Charles' youngest. "You know now that I think about it I do remember seeing something in today's paper regarding upcoming tryouts for a girl's lacrosse team," Marie stated with a pensive look.

Christine brightened instantly while Ashlynn rolled her eyes in disgust at her sister's passion for sports. "May I see the paper Marie?" Christine asked in a rush of words.

"Certainly, I will get it for you after you meet Erik," She responded to an ecstatic Christine.

The kitchen door sung open to reveal a tall, thin half-masked man, Ashlynn couldn't stop the gasp of fright that escaped her lips at the sight of Erik, for he was dressed all in black, which made his pale skin appear almost ghost like.

Christine, who was still reveling in her daydreams of becoming the next star lacrosse player, paid no attention to the new arrival.

Rising from his chair, Charles extended his hand to his new employer. "Mr. Dexter," he greeted in a professional manner.

Erik who was only twenty-two felt strange at having someone address him as such, "Please call me Erik," he replied as he shook the older man's hand.

"I'd like for you to meet my daughters, Ashlynn and Christine," Charles introduced.

Erik nodded towards the apprehensive Ashlynn careful not to frighten her anymore than he could help. As he turned towards the younger of Charles' daughter, he prepared himself for a similar reaction. To his surprise, he saw a young girl dressed in overalls holding out her hand in a polite greeting.

"Hi Mr. Dexter," Christine greeted with a sincere smile.

Erik tentatively took her hand and offered her a slight smile; for this was the first time he could ever recall where he actually was greeted without a look of fright or disgust. "Christine," he said as he released her hand. "Did you have a pleasant trip across country?" Erik asked as he took an empty seat in between Charles and Marie.

"Here dear," Marie said as she handed Erik a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks," Erik responded as he took in Marie's reassuring look.

"We made incredible time, Christine is quite the little navigator," Charles boasted of his youngest daughter's map reading skills.

Erik allowed himself a long, thoughtful look at the two very different sisters, while Ashlynn appeared to be everything a proper young woman should be, she had a calculating look about her that denoted years of utilizing her undeniable beauty to her advantage. Whereas the younger Christine looked as though she was as honest as the day was long, clearly a tomboy as indicated by her dress, she appeared totally oblivious to her own as of yet untapped beauty.

"Geez Daddy," Christine said as a pink flush graced her cheeks at her father's embarrassing praise.

Erik chuckled at the typical teenaged response.

"Will you be needing the car anytime today, sir," Charles asked.

"No, I don't think I have any meetings scheduled today." Erik said frowning as he still felt a small bit uncomfortable at the thought of being chauffeured around.

Marie shook her head at her employer, "You will have to give Erik some time to get used to the idea of a chauffeur," Marie offered.

"Why?" Christine asked before she remembered her promise to her father to behave politely today.

Marie tried but failed to wipe the grin from her face. "Well dear, I'm afraid that Erik's driver's license has been taken away by the state of Washington," Marie said with an unsuppressed humor.

Both Christine and Ashlynn turned surprised eyes on a scowling Erik. "I surrendered it Marie," Erik inserted to correct the wrong impression that Marie was portraying.

"Very well then, surrendered," she said in way of placating her bristling boss. "Surrendered at the very strong request of the judge I might add," she said after a short pause as she braved her boss' stern gaze.

"Why?" Christine asked again without thought of her father's earlier warning.

"Erik is not the type of driver that is wanted on the roads of our fair state. I lay the blame on all of the video games he creates, he just can't control himself behind the wheel of a real vehicle," Marie stated in a matter of fact voice that caused Erik to issue an affronted "Humph," as he crossed his arms across his thin chest.

Charles watched with amusement, as his Christine's eyes grew large with wonder at the mention of the video games. "I haven't mentioned to the girls that Erik is the owner and founder of Creative Play Games," Charles said as he watched Christine's face transform to that of delighted awe.

"YOU OWN CREATIVE PLAY GAMES?" Christine all but yelled out in her excitement.

Erik gave a start to the young girl's loudly worded question, "Yes, I started the company while I was in college four years ago," he responded.

"In level eight of Kicking Combat Four, you have a centurion from sector twelve that always ends up killing me, what am I doing wrong?" Christine asked with a keen interest totally ignoring the other occupants of the room.

Shaking his head slowly from side to side, Erik watched for the first time the effects of his work on his intended target audience. "Have you tried using the death ray sword as your weapon?" he advised in a knowing manner.

Christine's face brightened with enlightenment. Pulling the game from her front pocket she accessed the options panel to select the afore mentioned weapon.

Charles seeing that he had lost his daughter for at least the next hour drained the last of his lemonade and rose to take his and Christine's glass to the dishwasher.

"Christine, why don't you play the game on my system, you will have a much more realistic experience on a larger screen." Erik offered to the young girl.

Christine instantly switched her hand held game off and rose to await her father's boss without so much as a word.

Erik hid his amusement as he rose to lead the girl to his extensive state of the art media room.

"Christine, perhaps you would like to help us unload the car first?" Charles quietly reminded his daughter.

"Oh, sorry daddy. Mr. Dexter, can I play with your game later?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course, you may play it any time you want, in fact as soon as you pick out a room, I'll have one of my techs come out and install an identical system," Erik suggested with a happy smile that was so rare for him.

Marie watched as Erik beamed at the prospect of bringing such joy to Charles' daughter.

"Thank you!" Christine said gratefully as she rushed over to give Mr. Dexter a hug.

Erik stiffened at the feel of her slim arms around him, for he was not accustomed to affection on any level. "You're welcome Christine," he replied as he patted her back awkwardly.

Ashlynn felt disgust wash over her as she watched her sister embrace the strange masked man. _Leave it to her sister to find someone as weird as her to be friends with,_ she thought to herself as she took her glass to the dishwasher.

Marie motioned for the group to follow her up the back stairs, "There are two staircases that lead to the other two floors," she explained as they made their way up the first flight of stairs. "I have selected the four rooms on the west side of the second floor for your personal quarters."

Christine followed behind her sister and father as she grabbed Erik's hand to speed up his slow process. "Can you show me which room you think would be best for the gaming system?" she asked the expert in residence.

Erik was impressed at such a young age Christine had a real grasp for the intricacies of proper game system placement. "Yes, of course. I think I know the perfect room to house your system. It has only one window so the glare will be minimal, it also is decorated in a green tone, so the lighting will not affect the visual affects of the system," he said in a knowledgeable manner.

Ashlynn felt a spark of jealousy envelop her as she listened to her sister prattle on about her stupid gaming system. As they made their way down to the end of the hall, Ashlynn decided that whichever room Christine wanted was the one room that she would decide that she herself just could not live without. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Dexter indicate the second door to the left as the room he had expertly chosen for her sister. Rushing forward, she quickly entered the room and declared it the loveliest room that she had ever seen. "Oh Marie, this is the most perfect room," she said as she twirled about the soft green carpet.

Erik frowned at the actions of Christine's older sister, for this was indeed the perfect room for the little girl who so trustingly held his hand. "Perhaps you would like to see the corner room at the end of the hall Ashlynn, it's a bit larger and has a bank of window that I think you might like," Erik said in a small coercive way.

Ashlynn knew instinctively that he wanted her sister to have this room, so she set herself up for a must win battle. "No this is the room I've always dreamed of," she said in an enchanted tone that she knew would ensure her sister's cooperation.

Christine, used to having a sister who always got her way, just shrugged her shoulders as she walked on towards the larger pink room. Looking around she knew that the large floor to ceiling windows would pose quite a problem with the glare, but overall it was a beautifully decorated room that most girls would die for. "This is a very nice room Mr. Dexter," she said in an accepting manner that cut at Erik's heart.

Looking about the room, he knew that it would prove next to impossible for her to have the proper gaming experience. "Charles, would it be all right if I showed Christine another room that would be more appropriate for her?" he asked Christine's father.

"Erik, I don't want you to go to any trouble on our behalf," Charles said as he looked at the hopeful expression on his youngest daughter's face.

"It's no trouble, it is just at the other end of this hall," he said as he pulled Christine along after him.

Ashlynn felt a resentful anger bubbling up inside her at the special treatment her sister was receiving.

Erik opened the door to a taupe colored room that like Ashlynn's had only one window. "I think this would prove the better choice for you," he said as he ushered Christine into the room.

Christine walked about the room slowly, lightly trailing her fingertips across the smooth polished surface of the antique cherry wood furniture with an appreciative reverence. She felt so lucky to have been offered such a room of her own. Turning she faced the man who had made her wildest dreams come to life. Racing across the room she launched herself into Erik's unsuspecting arms. "Thank you Mr. Dexter," she said as she bestowed him with a soft kiss upon the unmasked half of his face.

Christine's bright smile filled Erik's heart with joy, for in this one short moment, he felt an absolute connection with her. As though they were destined to be joined in some strange way in the years to come. Lifting her up, he spun her about her new room, secretly pleased that in some small way he had brought about some small measure of happiness to this very special little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N Hi all, just to answer a couple of questions, Erik will not be a pervert and go for a under age Christine, although she will develop a crush on him that will develop into a strong love. And yes, I will be skipping large amounts of time, in order to get this story moving. I have had a few emails asking me how to submit a review on the site, I believe that you must be logged in to be able to review. So at the end of the chapter as long as you are logged in, it should have a link that says do you want to leave a review, just click on it and it should take you to the review pages. **

******ToryD- Author**

******Beta – MJMod**

Christine

**Chapter 2**

Eight months later

Christine sat on the small wooden chair sulkily as she awaited her father's impending arrival. Johnny Riley and Sam Gardner sat directly across from her, both holding ice packs to their identical blackened eyes. Christine's hand was throbbing something awful, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them see her wimp out and ask for an ice pack. The door opened and Principal Reynolds motioned for Christine to enter. Grudgingly Christine got to her feet and went inside the office to face her forthcoming punishment.

"Have a seat Christine," George Reynolds said as he took his own seat behind his paper littered desk. "So, will you tell me what brought on this violence in my schoolyard?" he asked with a stern look that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Christine just shook her head as she stared at her feet.

George knew from the stubborn set of her small shoulders that she was not going to tell him that she had been defending her father's employer against the boys' incessant teasing. "I'm afraid that I have no choice but to suspend you from school for three days," He said with a heavy sigh.

"But the game is tomorrow," Christine said in a distressed tone.

"Yes, well I'm sure the team will miss you on the court," he told the newest star of the girl's basketball team.

"But Principal Reynolds, if we lose this game we won't be able to go for the state championship!" Christine cried out worriedly.

""I'm sorry Christine, but maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you entered into a brawl on the playground." George informed his young student.

Christine crossed her arms in front of her as she clamped her lips together tightly in anger. This isn't fair, she thought to herself as she began to realize the price she would have to pay for defending Erik.

At the soft knock on the door, George stood and crossed the room to open the shut door.

"Mr. Daae is here Sir," the school's secretary announced Charles arrival.

"Send him in Nancy," George instructed his assistant quietly.

As Charles entered the small office, he spared a disappointed glance at his rumpled daughter.

"Mr. Daae, I'm Principal Reynolds. I'm sorry to have to call you in today, but unfortunately I think that we need to have a discussion on Christine's behavior," George began as he shook Charles' hand.

Charles slipped into the empty chair beside his brooding daughter. "Yes, I agree," he said as he looked the younger man square in the eye.

"Mrs. Jones reported that she witnessed Christine throw the first punch. I've asked Christine what provoked her, but she refuse to answer," George informed Charles with a sigh.

Charles looked over at his bedraggled youngest. "Christine," he called to her softly. When she refused to meet his eyes, he called her name again, this time with a little more force. "Christine!"

Christine knew that she had to face the dire consequences that her actions of the day had wrought. "Yes, daddy," she said sadly as she raised her shame filled eyes to meet her father's disapproving gaze.

"I want you to tell me and Principal Reynolds why you hit those two boys," Charles ordered in a tone that would brook no further disobedience.

Christine felt that to repeat the words that Sam and Johnny had said would be paramount to a betrayal to her best friend. She didn't want anyone to ever hear the horrible things they had said about Erik. Jutting out her chin, she clamped her lips shut in defiant silence.

Charles, felt a flare of anger at his daughter rare show of disobedience. "Christine Michelle Daae! I demand that you tell me this instant what made you hit those two boys!" Charles said through his clenched teeth.

Knowing that a lie would only make her father angrier, Christine opted to keep her stony silence.

Seeing that he was not going to get anywhere with his wayward daughter, Charles turned his attention back to the school's principle. "Mr. Reynolds, I must apologize. I will assure you that Christine and I will further discuss this matter at home," Charles said with a slight tinge of red adorning his cheeks.

"Christine, if you would please give your father and I a moment alone?" George asked expectantly.

Without a single word, Christine rose and left the room.

"Mrs. Jones informed me that the two boys were saying some terrible things about your employer, Mr. Dexter," George said as he leaned back in his chair. "I presume that Mr. Dexter has a deformity of some sort?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

Enlightenment dawned upon Charles as he discovered the reason behind his daughter's uncharacteristic bout with violence. "Yes, he wears a mask over half of his face. Christine and Erik are very close, so I must assume that she was defending him," Charles said almost more to himself than to the man who sat opposite him.

"Children can be quite cruel I'm afraid," George said sadly. "But regardless of the reason, the school has a zero tolerance for violence of any sort, so I'm afraid that Christine will have to be suspended for three days."

Charles knew that his daughter had a very important game coming up in two days, "She was to play in the district finals on Thursday," Charles said with a resigned sigh.

"I know, with Christine on the team we were hoping to go to the state championships this year. But I'm afraid that the policy is quite clear, she may not attend classes or any school related function while she serves out her suspension," George said with a great heaving sigh. As he was so hopeful to have one state championship team in his tenure at Madison Middle School, and with the arrival of Christine at their door, the impossible dream was almost within reach.

Shaking his head, Charles knew that this was more of a punishment than he could ever administer. "I'm sorry she let her team and school down," Charles said as he got to his feet.

George offered the older man a slight smile. "Well we still have softball season," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Charles laughed at the thought of his daughter's passion for the sport. "Yes, there is that," holding out his hand he once again shook Principal Reynolds' hand. "Thank you for you time,"

"Not at all," George said as he opened the door.

Christine looked up as her father approached her seated form.

"Let's go home," he said as he put his arm about her slim shoulders.

Christine rose and fell into step beside her father, wondering at the strange look of pride in his eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood staring out his second floor study as Christine trimmed the hedges below. "Don't you think she's been punished enough?" he questioned Marie in an irritated tone.

Smiling to herself, she knew that Erik was missing his video game playmate on this third day of Christine's suspension. "It is not my place to judge," Marie responded diplomatically.

Erik frowned at his housekeeper's neutral comment as he watched Christine bend down to bag her freshly cut trimmings. "Well, I think that she has been punished enough," Erik said with strong conviction. As Christine looked up at his window, he saw her give a sad little wave in greeting. Lifting his hand, he answered her wave with a sadness of his own.

"Erik, Charles has thought of an appropriate punishment for her. You must stay out of it. It is not our place to get involved in their father daughter relationship," Marie informed him with a firm tone.

Not able to bear the sight of little Christine in the throws of hard labor, Erik turned and took a seat behind his desk. After a few minutes of brooding silence, he voiced his opinion once again. "Marie, you could talk to Charles, he respects your opinion," he began in a persuasive tone.

Marie gave Erik a look of censure as he began to ask for his assistance.

"You know that Christine is a good kid, she didn't mean to hurt anybody," he said with a pleading look that nearly undid Marie's resolve to remain neutral.

"Erik, I agree that Christine is normally a very well behaved young lady. But she did hit two of her fellow students," Marie reminded her boss of the seriousness of Christine's actions.

Slumping back in his chair, Erik realized that he was beating his head against a brick wall. "Fine, I will speak to Charles myself then," he said as he planned his next course of action in his free Christine crusade. "Tell Charles that I need to go into the office in fifteen minutes," Erik said as his quick mind began to calculate the perfect strategy in which to obtain a fatherly pardon for his little friend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Charles hid his amusement at his boss' attempt to free his youngest daughter from her indentured servitude. "Yes, she normally is a well behaved girl," he said in agreement to Erik's prior comment.

"And, she has been so helpful to me in my work over the last several months. She has really made herself invaluable to me," Erik said as he watched Charles from his position in the passenger seat of the elegant town car.

"Yes, she does seem to be enjoying helping you test out your latest games," Charles responded as he turned into the garage that housed Erik's headquarters. "Would you like me to wait for you here Erik?" he questioned as he resumed his role of employee.

Erik silently cursed the short ride to his office, for he hadn't yet achieved his goal of the hour. "Ah, no…please if you could wait ten minutes, I just need to get something out of my office," Erik lied as he opened his door to exit the car.

Charles smiled knowingly to himself as he watched his agitated boss walk towards the garage elevators. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed the number to connect him with Marie. "Hello Marie, how much longer do you think I should make him suffer?" he said with a slight chuckle.

Marie sighed into the phone as she mentally pictured her young boss as he attempted to free his little friend from her prison sentence. "Oh, I'd say at least until you are halfway home," Marie offered her opinion freely.

"I have to say that he really cares for her to go to this much trouble," Charles said with a bemused look on his weathered face.

Marie walked over to the kitchen window to look out at the garage, where Christine was waxing the large black SUV. "Yes, they have become fast friends over the last eight months," Marie said thoughtfully. "It's almost if they share some type of unspoken bond," she said more to herself than to the man on the other end of the line.

Charles leaned back in his driver's seat and began to ponder Marie's perceptive comment, for there was an undeniable truth in those profound words. There did appear to be some unspoken bond between Erik and Christine, as though they both shared the same sense of innate loneliness and sadness, which seemed to dissipate only when in each other's company. As he came to realize just how lonely a life his little girl had led, he felt a deep sense of guilt envelop him all around. Christine was only three when her mother died, so she had never had that bond of a mother and child. Ashlynn whom he loved as only a father could, had little time to spare for her tomboy little sister. And then there was he himself, a father who had packed up his family and moved from job to job, allowing for little chance of enduring friendships that were so important to childhood. So in Erik, Christine had found the one person she could count on, and in doing so she had choose to defend him against anyone who would dare speak ill of him. He felt a fatherly pride swell within him at the loyalty his daughter had shown. "Yep, Erik, I think she has been punished enough," he said to himself as he allowed himself an amused smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As soon as the car pulled to a stop besides the shinny black SUV, Erik hoped out and called to Christine. "Christine, I have the new prototype for Avenging Marauders Revenge!"

With a half smile, Christine attempted to look happy for Erik. "Great, you'll have to tell me how it played out at dinner," She said as she squirted a spray of Windex upon the side passenger window.

Charles exited the car and crossed to his daughter's side. "Christine, I think that you have learned your lesson, so you can go and help Erik with his new game," he said as he watched the happiness erupt on his daughter's face.

"Really!" Christine cried out as she hugged her father tightly.

"Yes, really. Now go before I change my mind," he said to her joy filled face.

"Erik, Daddy said I can play the game with you," she said as she rushed to his side.

"Did he now?" Erik said in a teasing tone he reserved just for her.

"Yes he did, so prepare for annihilation, Dexter!" she said as she threw down her imaginary gauntlet.

"You forget, Daae, that I am the master of the entire universe, and it will be I who will annihilate you!" Erik responded with a toxic threat of his own.

"Care to make it interesting, Dexter?" Christine said with an impish smile on her lips.

Erik gave her a shrewd look as he considered her proposition. "It will be like taking candy from a baby, name your price," he said with a mischievous look in his green eyes.

Christine looked up at him with a calculating expression. "All right, if I win you have to promise to come to one of my games," she said with a triumphant look, as she had yet to persuade him out in public.

Erik frowned at the thought of all the stares he would receive if he conceded to her request. Pushing the dark thought away, he contemplated the chances she had at winning and dismissed the threat. "Ok, and if I win, which I will," Erik said in a confident tone. "You, Ms. Daae, will have to spend the entire weekend watching all six Star Wars movies back to back dressed as Chewbacca," Erik finished as a wide smile spread across his half-masked face as he anticipated the fun he would have at her expense.

Christine weighed her options, and she thought that even though he had the advantage of the workings of the game, she had the faster reflexes. "You're on," she said with a smug look on her face. "Just one condition," she said as she turned and began to walk towards the house.

Frowning, Erik fell into step beside her. "What condition?" he asked as he shortened his stride to match her smaller ones.

"We play three practice games first, then we take the best of seven." She said with a smirk.

Wanting nothing more than to have that smirking face replaced with the furry hood of a Chewbacca costume, Erik acquiesced. "Fine, shall we shake on it?"

Holding out her hand, Christine felt a strange tingling sensation as Erik took hers in a sealing of their bet. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she held his hand. Shaking herself, she once again set off towards the house. "Coming, Dexter?" she called over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"I'm coming," he replied in a bored tone. "You might want to start practicing your Chewy growls, I expect to get the full effect," he said teasingly which earned him a cool stare from Christine's clear blue eyes.

Christine refrained from comment, deciding to let her superior game play speak for her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two months later

Erik sat on the highest bleacher in an attempt to remain unseen as he watched Christine strike out the batter at the plate. Who would have thought that he would be at a fourteen years old's baseball game, he thought to himself in amusement. Who would have thought a lot of things before Christine and her family moved in with him? Life was sure getting interesting. Allowing himself a smile, he marveled at how much his life had changed. Christine had brought about so much joy and happiness in his life. He simply couldn't imagine his life without her. As he watched the umpire call the last strike, he thanked the powers that be that had been so kind as to bring Christine into his life.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

**A/N In this chapter Christine is fifteen (sophomore) and Ashlynn (senior) is seventeen. I know the back story is not always the most exciting to read, but we will get moving once the next two chapters are posted. So hang in there, I need to get the relationships set so it will all flow together when the real drama starts. **

**Hey as I am on both sites, Fan Fic and unending night, let me know if you want to stop getting the story alerts emailed to you by my own hand. **

**Shameless story plug – My niece KatieKay90 is posting her first story called Unforgiven. If you like the type of stories that I write then you should enjoy her work as she has the family trait of dark intense thinking. **

**Erik's Vengeance chapter 12 is now in the hands of MJ for editing, so you can expect an update sometime later this evening? Or more than likely tomorrow evening. It's all up to MJ! This update will be moving the story to an "M" rating; it is really hot and steamy! **

Author – ToryD 

**Beta – MJMod (How about the pressure I just put you under! I get at least three emails a day wanting to know when EV is being updated, so now it is all on you!)**

**Christine**

**Chapter 3**

Sixteen months later

Christine rolled her eyes at the incessant yelling of Ashlynn and her fellow cheerleaders as they sought the perfect rhythm of their cheer. Why she ever agreed to Ashlynn's plea that she be the school's mascot was beyond her as she held the heavy costume head of the fierce looking eagle in her lap. She was sweating buckets in the heavily furred costume. _If Erik could see me now, he would laugh his butt off_, she thought as she watched the varsity football team begin a practice scrimmage game. An amused smile crossed Christine's lips as she watched her sister strike a seductive pose in an attempt to catch her boyfriend Raoul Cheney's eye. For the past six months all Ashlynn has talked about was how hot Raoul was, and how wonderfully wealthy his family was. Christine shook her head at her sister's inane shallowness. However, she did have to admit that Raoul was one of the best receivers that she had ever seen, for he seemed to be able to catch even the worst of the terrible passes that the team's barely adequate quarterback threw his way. Wincing, she shook her head sadly, as the quarterback threw yet another interception.

"Damn!" Raoul cursed as he watched his teammate throw the ball directly at the opposing practice team. _I will be lucky if I can even be picked up by a junior college with Seth as the team's quarterback_, he thought as he jogged back to the huddle. "Seth, maybe we should try a running play," he suggested.

"No, the coach said I needed to work on my passes," Seth said as he called out a play that denoted a long pass to the right.

As they made their way towards the line of scrimmage, Raoul took his place to the far right. As the count began to sound, he readied himself for his long run. Hearing the signal, he began to run rapidly down the right sideline. Turning he watched in disappointment as the pass was once again overthrown as it hurdled high over his head in the direction of the practicing cheerleaders. Turning he watched in awe as a girl dressed as the school's mascot leaped from her seat on the second row of the bleachers to make a perfect airborne catch just in time to spare the captain of the squad a full on hit in the face with the out of control ball.

Ashlynn began screeching at her almost Marsha Brady moment. "It almost hit me in the nose!" She screamed at all within hearing distance.

Christine rolled her eyes as she prepared to throw the ball back onto the field.

"Great catch!" Raoul yelled from his position several yards away.

"Thanks," Christine yelled back as she received an annoyed look from her still sulking sister. "Here," she yelled as she threw a perfectly arced pass that hit Raoul square in his numbers.

"Holly shit!" Raoul yelled as he felt the sting of her hard throw. "Where did you learn to throw like that?" he questioned with astonishment in his voice.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Coach Roberts said as he walked up to join his top receiver.

Christine shrugged as she took in their praise.

"Get out of that ridiculous costume and get out on the field, I want to see how really good you are," Coach said as he turned to blow his whistle. "Listen up, this little lady seems to have more talent than the lot of you put together, so let's see if you can redeem yourselves!" he yelled at his sorry bunch of players.

Christine shrugged off the hot costume as she adjusted her t-shirt and shorts.

"You're not going to play football!" Ashlynn sneered at her sister in a disapproving tone.

"Sure I am," Christine said as she made a vaulting leap over the four-foot fence that separated the field from the stands.

"Ok little lady, let's see what your arm is made of, I want twenty passes down the center," Coach instructed as he blew his whistle once again. "Cheney, Preen, Jacobs," He yelled to his three receivers. "I want you to run up and down the field at varying lengths, let's see if she is as good as I think," he said as he motioned for his players to begin.

Christine watched as the three large players made a run towards the far length of the field. As one of the players began to turn, Christine began to run to her left as she drew back her arm and threw a perfectly spiraled pass that landed right in the center of the player's chest.

A slow smile spread across Coach Robert's face as he remembered the controversy of two years ago when another girl had won her court battle forcing the district to allow her to play on the boy's varsity squad. Walking over to his assistant coach, he adopted a smug look as he watched the shock on the other man's face. "Well what do you think?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Coach Abbot merely shook his head in bewilderment as he watched Christine throw three more perfectly executed passes at the three equally shocked receivers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She is making me a laughingstock at school! This is supposed to be my year to shine!" Ashlynn whined as she pleaded for her father's help.

Charles looked at his eldest daughter with a placating expression. "Ashlynn, Christine is merely playing a sport. I hardly see where that would cause you an embarrassment," Charles said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You always take her side!" Ashlynn threw at her father with an affronted look on her beautiful face.

"I am not taking anyone's side. I am merely saying that your sister's actions hold no reflection on you," Charles said with a fatherly tone.

"No reflection on me! How can you say that when everyone is whispering about my freak of a sister! My God, everyone thinks she is a lesbian! And that stupid football team of hers had the audacity to nominate her for homecoming queen against me! I'm the senior; I shouldn't have to compete against my own sister!" Ashlynn said as Christine entered the kitchen with Erik.

Erik watched as the color slowly drained from Christine face as they both overheard Ashlynn's selfish tantrum. He felt as if he wanted to strangle Ashlynn for her cruel words at Christine's expense. Ever since the first moment her encountered the two sisters, he knew that Ashlynn would always seek to take advantage of Christine's kindness.

"That's enough Ashlynn!" Charles' words rang out with a rare anger as he watched the pained look in his youngest daughter's eyes. "Christine come and sit down and have your breakfast," he said as he attempted to break through the tension within the room. "Good morning Erik," he said as he watched his Christine blink her threatening tears away.

Erik felt his heart break at the wounded look on Christine's features. "Charles," Erik responded as he took a seat next to Christine.

Marie entered the room caring Ashlynn's pale pink freshly ironed dress. "Here is your dress dear," Marie said as she handed off the formal gown to a beaming Ashlynn.

"Thank you Marie," Ashlynn said as she held her homecoming dress up for her inspection.

"Christine, do you need me to iron your dress?" Marie asked as she looked at the uneasy Christine.

"I don't have a dress," Christine said as she stared down at her bowl of cheerios.

"God Christine, even I thought you would have the sense to get a dress for tonight," Ashlynn threw at her sister unkindly.

"Perhaps Ashlynn can lend you one of her dresses," Marie suggested helpfully.

"No way am I letting Christine borrow one of my dresses!" Ashlynn cried out emphatically. "She'd probably rip it to shreds as she and her teammates re-enacted a play from the game."

Erik for once wished that he were Ashlynn's father so that he could ground her for her intentional cruelty.

"I'm not going to the dance," Christine said as she glared at her smug sister.

"Well that's a relief," Ashlynn said with a dramatic sigh. "I mean, it's embarrassing enough to have a sister who plays boys' football, but to have her standing up on stage with me when I win homecoming queen would just be too much."

"Don't worry Ashlynn, I will stay away from your precious dance to spare you any embarrassment," Christine said angrily as she pushed herself away from the table to make a hasty exit out the back door.

"Excuse me," Erik said as he shot Ashlynn as look of distain. Crossing the room, he opened the back door to go in search of Christine. After twenty minutes of searching he found her in the stables feeding her favorite horse. "Are you okay?" Erik asked as he walked up to her side.

Christine began to cry softly at Erik's concerned question.

Erik gathered into his arms to offer comfort to his best friend. "You shouldn't pay her any attention Christine," He said softly.

Wrapped in Erik's strong arms, Christine felt as if all of Ashlynn's hurtful comments meant nothing as long as she had Erik as her friend. "I'm sorry, I usually don't let her get to me like that," she said as she wiped at her tears.

"You may not see it Christine, but she is jealous of you," Erik said with a knowing smile.

Shaking her head, Christine scoffed at Erik's conclusion. "Yeah right, Ashlynn jealous of me."

Erik knew that he couldn't convince her of his truth, so he thought of a better way to help out his friend. "What time is school out?" he asked as he linked his arm around her shoulder.

"Two forty-five, why?" Christine asked as they walked back towards the house.

"Charles and I will pick you up," Erik said firmly as he formulated his plan for Christine's makeover.

Frowning Christine knew that Erik was up to something. "And just where are we going?"

Smiling with a gleam in his eye Erik cryptically said, "You'll see, you will most certainly see."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine looked down the field in search of any open player as the defense began to break through her offensive line. "Shit!" she said to herself as she began to run towards the left in an effort to buy herself some time. _Only forty seconds left Christine! _ Her mind cried out as she began to run down the field towards the goal line with a large defensive linesman close on her heels.

Raoul watched with fear in his eyes as Christine began to run towards the end zone. This play had been strictly forbidden by the coaching staff in an effort to spare Christine any undue physical harm by the opposing defense. Slipping through the grasp of his opponent, he began to run up the field towards Christine, motioning to his fellow receivers as he passed.

_Twenty…fifteen…ten…five,_ Christine's mind silently counted the yard markers as she passed. Feeling the heavy oppressive breathing of her opponent on her neck she lunged to the right in an effort to put some much-needed distance between them. _Three, on no, _her mind cried as a two-hundred fifty pound defensive back showed up out of nowhere to grab a hold of her waist. _This is going to hurt, _Christine said silently to herself as she vaulted into the air to make a last ditch dive into the end zone, cradling the ball protectively into her tightly wrapped chest.

Raoul reached her two seconds too late as three large opposing players began to pile on top of Christine in an attempt to wrestle the ball away from her tight grasp.

A multitude of whistles blew as the game's officials began to separate the fray.

Christine lay motionless as the extreme weight of the large players bore down unmercifully on her slender form.

One by one the officials pulled off each player to reveal Christine's small body, just a hair's breath over the end zone.

The official held his arms straight into the air, signaling the game-winning touchdown as the last seconds ticked off the clock.

Raoul walked over to her pain racked body and offered her a smile. "Are you just going to lie there all evening or are you going to get up and celebrate your first touchdown?" he said with a mocking look.

"Can I think about it for a minute?" she asked with a wince.

Reaching out his hand he grasped her by the arm and hauled her up off of the ground. "Come on Daae, it's time to celebrate. Besides you have a crown to win," he said with a knowing look.

"Yeah right, I'm more likely to have monkeys fly out of my butt than to win homecoming queen," Christine said as she was bombarded with the grateful playful slaps of her fellow teammates.

"You okay little lady?" Coach Roberts asked as he watched her walk carefully off of the field.

"Yeah, I'm good coach," she said with a slight smile, hoping to avoid his almost certain lecture.

"Okay little lady, but you and I are going to have a long talk after Monday's practice," he said with a promise of punishment.

"Sure coach," Christine said resignedly.

"Hit the showers, good game!" he yelled out to all of his players as they ran off the field.

Ashlynn felt a strong sense of hatred fill her as she watched her "adored" sister walk off with Raoul's arm draped over her shoulders. "Don't think you can steal my boyfriend little sister," she said as she clenched her hands into tight little fists. "You don't know who you are messing with."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik glared at the boy who was taking Christine to the dance. "What did you say your name was?" Erik asked as his eyes sent his most sinister look out from behind his half masked face.

Swallowing hard, John looked fearfully at the man who had let him in. "Uh John, Sir. John Kendal. I'm one of Christine's offensive linemen," he offered in a timid tone.

Charles hid his amusement as Erik took on the role of over protective father.

Raoul smiled in delight as he watched Mr. Dexter grill poor John. "Were you at the game tonight Mr. Dexter?" Raoul asked in an attempt to spare John any of Erik's further torture.

"Yes, I attend all of Christine's games," Erik said coolly, never once removing his intense gaze from the young man who sat so nervously within his living room.

Ashlynn walked gracefully into the room, awash in the palest of pink gowns. "Hi Raoul," she said as she smiled up at her boyfriend of the past four months.

"Hello gorgeous," Raoul said as he stood to offer her the wrist corsage his mother had given him just as he walked out the door twenty minutes earlier.

"Thank you," she said as she placed the delicate corsage on her slim wrist. "We should get going," she said, as she wanted to be out of the house before she got stuck with her little sister.

"I thought that we could all ride together," Raoul suggested as he watched an annoyed look cross his girlfriend's face.

"Raoul, I don't particularly want my little sister trailing after me on my big night," Ashlynn said as she unknowingly revealed part of her real personality.

"You may be forgetting that it was Christine who scored the winning touchdown Ashlynn," he said in an annoyed tone that brought about a surprised look on Ashlynn's selfish features.

Erik smiled with glee as for once Ashlynn was taken down the preverbal peg.

"Christine, Christine, Christine!" she cried out in uncontrolled anger. "Everybody loves Christine; well I'm sick of her! And she is not going with us tonight," Ashlynn said as she stamped her foot in much the way of a two year old.

John rose up to his full six foot two height. "Thanks anyway Raoul, but I think that I'd prefer to have only Christine's company for the evening," he said as he stared daggers at Ashlynn.

Erik felt himself relax a bit at the protective look on John's face as he defended Christine. _Maybe this young man wasn't so bad after all_, he thought as he regarded the look of irritation he was currently shooting towards Ashlynn.

Charles rose and motioned for Ashlynn to follow him. Once they were in the hall, Charles turned his anger on his oldest. "Ashlynn, you have done your sister a great disservice. She has done nothing but be supportive and loving to you. And how do you repay her? With your unfounded jealousy and cruelty. Tomorrow you and I are going to have a long talk," Charles said through clenched teeth as he regarded his disappointing daughter.

"Fine, I would just love to discuss why you love Christine more than me!" she spat spitefully at her father as she turned on her heel in time to see Christine descending the staircase. "Great," Ashlynn said as self-pitying tears began to fill her eyes. "Now you are even more beautiful than I," she cried as she walked back to retrieve her boyfriend.

Christine turned her confused gaze towards her father in an attempt to understand her sister's strange comment.

"Christine," Charles called out as he beamed at his beautiful daughter. "You take my breath away," he said as tears filled his eyes with fatherly pride.

"Dad," Christine said in an embarrassed tone as she turned to follow Ashlynn.

Erik, John and Raoul each rose from their seats as Christine entered the room mouths agape as they took in her amazing transformation. Gone was the familiar tee shirt and jeans that made up the bulk of Christine's wardrobe. Gone was her signature ponytail, and tattered worn sneakers. For the young woman before them shone with an inner radiance that rivaled the noonday sun's.

Christine felt self-conscious in her new ice blue gown that the personal shopper had insisted she wear. The deep draping v-neckline highlighted the cleavage that she never knew she had until the kind saleswoman had shown her the correct bra to wear. Knowing that she should say something, she carefully walked on her three-inch stiletto heeled silver sandals up to John, her date for the evening. "Hi John, you look nice in your tux," she offered with a smile.

John felt as though his tongue was tied in knots as he stared at the vision of his quarterback. "Uh, thanks. You look good too," he said as he continued to stare at her with amazement in his eyes.

Raoul, a little more at ease around beautiful girls walked up to Christine with a lazy smile. "Daae, you look absolutely beautiful," he said as he patted her on her rear affectionately as he did so many times in the course of their teammate relationship.

Christine smiled up at Raoul with a grateful look. "You clean up pretty good yourself Cheney," she said with an impish grin. Spotting Erik on the other side of the room, she started in his direction wanting to thank her fairy godfather. "Hi," she said as she stared up into his green eyes.

"You are breathtaking," Erik said with a reverence that warmed Christine's heart.

"Thank you, for everything," she said as she leaned up and kissed his un-masked cheek.

Uncomfortable with her so near, Erik backed away as he tried to gather his wits. "It was my pleasure," he said, as he looked towards the floor, unable to think straight with her staring at him with her bright blue eyes.

"I want to take some pictures before you leave," Charles said as he lifted his camera.

"Jeez Dad, could you be more embarrassing?" Ashlynn said as she walked over to Raoul.

"Hey, my girls have never looked more beautiful, is it a crime to want to get it on film? He asked as he motioned for everyone to pose.

Christine scooped up the single white rose bud that Marie had given her for her date. "John, I have this for your lapel," she said as he walked up to her big burly offensive lineman.

As she pinned the bud onto his rented jacket, John couldn't help but take a peek down Christine's dress, revealing to his shocked gaze her surprisingly voluptuous young breasts.

Erik felt the hair on his neck rise as he watched John drool all over Christine. He had to admit that he himself had been somewhat awestruck for a short moment when she entered the room. _But that was just because of the difference in her appearance,_ he assured himself silently. And yet, he thought with a frown marring his brow, how could he have not known that his best friend was such a beautiful girl? _How could he have been so blind over the last year and a half?_ He asked himself as his eyes drifted down to Christine's neckline. He felt a heated flush rush through him as he took in her perfect figure. _Where in hell had that come from?_ He asked himself in alarm.

John handed Christine a white rose embedded wrist corsage not unlike Ashlynn's. "Here, my mom said to give this to you," he said in a strange tone.

"Thank you," Christine said as she slipped it upon her wrist. Linking her arm through his, she drew him over to where her dad already had Raoul and Ashlynn posing.

"Give me some big smiles now," Charles said as he snapped several shots of his girls with their dates.

"I guess you and I are just about the two luckiest guys in the school," Raoul said as he took in the beauty of the two sisters.

"Yeah," John responded as a slight blush graced his cheeks as he stared adoringly at Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ashlynn pasted a bright smile on her lips as she watched her sister being crowned homecoming queen. Her heart filled with an overwhelming hatred towards her sister as she was forced to watch Raoul in his role of homecoming king dance with her bitch of a little sister. Not only had Christine stolen her father's love, now she was stealing her boyfriend out from under her as well. _One day Christine, I swear to god one day I will steal away something from you that you hold dear. One day I will make you more than pay for all that you have taken from me_. _One day Christine, one day soon, _she promised ominously to herself as she watched her sister steal away what was to be her shining moment.


End file.
